Naoya vs Manabu
by meimisaki
Summary: A student transfers to Yomiyama school. Naoya can't take his eyes off her. But neither can Manabu. Who can get her first, and will she like that person or push him away. Or will they die trying?
1. Chapter 1

**Naoya **

**Hey! This is about a dream I had. Some of the characters in this story aren't In the anime.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Another**

I walked into the classroom. Today was my first day at Yomiyama North Middle School. I eyed the students. There was a girl with a black bob sitting in the back with a guy with brown hair. They were talking, not even paying attention to what was going.

"Everybody, we have a new student!" Mrs. Mikami said.

"Um, hi." I waved. "Um, my name is Elizabeth Kurosaki. I'm from Ohio, and I moved here last month." I paused, thinking what else to say. "Um, nice to meet you all." I smiled. Some of the guys gasped. A guy in front with goldish hair was staring at me in awe. _Weird._

"Oh, this year we're going to Ohio for a school trip!" She smiled. "We hope you will have a great year!" Mrs. Mikami said, and then pointed. "You can sit in the open desk, next to Naoya." The gold dud raised his hand and I walked over to sit down. Mrs. Mikami started talking about the French Revolution or something like that when Naoya passed me a note.

It read: **Hey, want to hang out after school?**

I wrote: **Sure, I'd love to. But I was gonna check out some of the clubs. **I passed it back to him.

His eyes went back and forth, reading it. He started writing: **I can wait, or I can come, show you around the school.**

I read it: **Really, you can show me around! But won't you need that time to do stuff?**

He replied: **Nope, I'm never busy. I always have time for girls.**

I giggled: **Alright.**

He wrote back with a smirk on his face: **One last question, what cup size are you?**

I raised an eyebrow, why did he want to know: **Why do you want to know?**

His face reddened while he wrote this: **Because you're cute.**

I smiled:** Fine, I'll give you a hint pervert, between C and E.**

He blinked at the note: **Ok, got it :D ! ** He jumped when someone slammed there hand on his desk.

"Naoya, what is the capital of America?" Mrs. Mikami put her hands on her hips.

"Washington." She smiled at him.

"Good, you're paying attention. And stop flirting!" A guy on the other side of the room laughed. I looked over. He had short blue hair, blue eyes and glasses. Naoya shot him a look. I turned back to the board and listened to the lecture. Over time a girl with red hair in pigtails answered almost every question that the teacher asked.Around 12:30 it was lunchtime. I was pulling my lunch out of my bad when Naoya and some other came and sat at my desk.

"Um,"

"Hello, hope you don't mind."

"Oh, um no it's ok."

"Great, oh and this is Yuuya."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Yuuya said.

"Nice to meet you too." I said before taking a bit of my sandwich. We sat in silence for a few minutes when I said something that I just had to let out.

"How come nobody pays attention to the kids in the back?" I asked.

"Oh, you mean Kouichi and Mei. Well because they don't exist." I nearly choked on my food.

"WHAT?!" Naoya looked at Yuuya.

"Not yet, it's too soon."

"What? What's too soon?" I asked.

"You'll find out, in time." Yuuya said. I stared at them. _What are they hiding?_

"New topic!" Naoya said cheerfully. "So Liz, have you had any boyfriends?" _Odd topic._

"Well, I had one, but." I bit back the tears. "Reiji, he was killed by a cannibal, his body was never found." I put on a weak smile. "He has blond hair and gray eyes. All the girls in my class were jealous, so they started bullying me. And the odd thing is, after the first time he kissed me, he disappeared that night. People said they heard screaming coming from an old barn in the woods. Police went to go check it out, and all they found was the killer. He wouldn't say where he put Reiji's body. So he's in jail now, for life." I stared at the floor. _Should I have had told them? Will they think I'm weird now?_

"I'm so sorry." Naoya whispered. I looked at him; he looked so much like Reiji. So much like him… Suddenly the bell rang. "Well, your first day is over! How did you like it?"

"I loved it!" I laughed. He even sounded like him. Yuuya went back to his desk to get his bag and head out the door. He waved goodbye.

"Come on!" Naoya said, putting his hand in mine and dragging me along. "Do you like art?"

"Well, I like it but I can't draw very well." I replied.

"That's fine; half the people in the club can't even draw a circle."

"Oh." We came to a door that said '_**Art club! Welcome!**_' Naoya opened the door to about 5 people paining 'Scream', or at least trying to draw it. At man, in his early 20's came from behind a canvas. He had spikey brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hello Naoya." He looked at me. "Oh, what do we have here? My, what a beauty." I blushed.

"She wanted to sign up for the club." Naoya said quickly.

"Alright, just put your name here." He said handing me a paper and pen. I signed my name. "Nice to meet you, I'm Mr. Tayaka." He held out his hand. I shook it. He waved as we left the room.

"Come on." He led me to a baseball field with bleachers. We climbed them and sat down. He opened his bag and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. "Don't move." He started drawing and about 5 minutes later he handed me the paper. "What do you think?" It was ME! It looked like it was taken from a camera.

"It's beautiful." I said, still looking at the drawing. "Can I have it?"

He smiled. "You can have it if I have your cell number."

"Ok." I pulled out my phone and he pulled out his. We exchanged numbers and I put the picture in my bag, trying not to ruin it.

"I want to show you something." He started running.

"Hey! Wait." He pushed past some bushes that led to paradise.

"Omg." I stared at it in awe. We were standing on a red colored cliff. 50 feet below was a crystal clear lake. In the middle was a flat rock that just reached the surface.

"I never bring anybody here." He looked up at me. "Wanna jump?" I looked down at I was wearing.

"Not the right clothes."

"Oh don't worry; I wear my uniform all the time." He started to take off his shoes.

"If you say so." I took of my shoes and put my long black hair in a ponytail. I took of my jacket. He took off his shirt and put it with his shoes. I grabbed his hand and we jumped 50 feet. I closed my eyes till we hit the water. When I opened them, I could see everything clearly, it was cleaner than a pool. A pool of fish swam past me. I swam deeper till I hit the bottom. I saw a glint of light in the corner of my eye. I swam to it to find two crucifixes with diamonds. I picked them up by the chain and bounced off the lake bottom. When I reached the surface, Naoya looked worried. "Hey, look what I found." I said handing him one.

"You were under for over 10 minutes." He said.

"No way, I couldn't be under for 10 minutes." My voice became lower.

"Are you a mermaid?" He joked. I smiled at him, which made him blush. He picked up the necklace and put it on. "Where did you find."

"The bottom." I pointed down.

"This, this lake is 20 feet deep." My mouth was agape.

"What?" I suddenly got an idea. "Come on!" I pulled him off the rock he was sitting on and dove. He looked at me and crossed his arms over his chest. He shook his head and pointed to his lungs. I put up a finger like I got an idea. He stared at me, and then smiled and started swimming lower. When we reached the bottom, he looked completely fine. My hair flared behind me like a cape. The water felt so good. Naoya suddenly pulled me over to an oyster. He picked it up and motioned opening it. I shook my head. He started swimming towards the surface. I followed him.

"Now that was awesome!"

"Yep! It sure was!" That was the most fun I've ever had with a boy, even Reiji. We pulled ourselves onto the rock and relaxed. Naoya's bang was stuck to his face. He brushed away. The sun gave him brownish highlights. "Hey, did you ever consider becoming a model?" I asked, looking away. I felt my face grow red.

"Nope, and I never will." My head turned to him.

"Why?!" He put his hand under my chin.

"You think I should be one?" _Yes, nice you're extremely hot, yes you should. _

"Well, I mean, yes you should." I waved my hands. "But don't take it the wrong way."

"You should become one."

"Me?" He knotted his head. "I already planned my future."

"What are you gonna be."

"You mean 'what am I?' well I'm a gymnast."

"Seriously?" I eyed him again.

"Yes, you got a problem with that?"

"No, I'm just saying your beautiful and," He noticed what he was saying and stopped. _You're beautiful._ Those words echoed through my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naoya  
I keep getting the same dream, I wonder if it means something. O.O**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Another.**

"Reiji never even told me that." I whispered.

"Is that so… well, what type of gymnastics do you do?" I looked back at him.

"Everything, but mostly uneven bars."

"Can I… come and watch you some time." He asked shyly.

"You would want to come and see me?" I clapped my hands together.

"Yeah, why is that such a big surprise?"

"No one ever even bothered to watch me. Not even my family. Nor Reiji."

"I'm sorry." He paused. "Are you excited about tomorrow?" I blinked.

"What's tomorrow?" His nose was touching mine.

"The trip. We're going to California for 3 days. Actually all our trips this year are out of state."

"California?"

"Yeah, you'd better get home and start packing."

"Your rig-"My lips brushed past his. We stared into each other's eyes, in surprise. _I didn't just kiss him. I didn't just kiss Naoya. _My mind was racing. _What do I do?_ I looked down. He pulled me to his chest, pulling me closer and closer. _I want to kiss you again._ His eyes were slightly closed. His lips touched mine. It was a light kiss, like if he pressed harder I would break. He let go of me and put my bang behind my ear. His hand was on my cheek, I closed my eyes. His hand felt so… natural on mine. I loved it.

* * *

I pulled on my shoes and let my hair down. I pulled my jacket back on and grabbed my bag. Naoya was pulling on his shirt.

"Come on! Gotta hurry home!" I said excited for tomorrow. It was already 5:00.

"Ok ready." We started walking when we heard tree's falling.

"What's going on?" I asked when the tree nearest us started to fall. The force of it pushed me, off the cliff. I was falling onto solid rock. Naoya grabbed my hand before I was out of reach. He pulled me up and I sat down, taking a breath of relief.

"Thank you."

"No problem." I turned to him, mad.

"I want to know what's going on. What were you and Yuuya saying before?" He took a deep breath.

"If I tell you, promise not to tell anyone I told you?"

"Promise." He took a deep breath.

"Years ago, Misaki was in class 3. One day, she was in an accident and died. The next day, friends put flowers and such on her desk. But someone said." He pointed to the forest. "She's right there. The student stared to believe she never died, like she was still with them. Then people started dying. One by one by one the class was being wiped out. Till one day the students that survived, killed Misaki. She was the extra student. And she was sent back to the dead. And nobody remembered her after that" I raised an eyebrow.

"And your point is?" He slapped his face.

"Someone in our class is dead. People will keep dying and there family's and accidents will keep happening till this person dies." I felt like crying.

"So you, me, Yuuya and the class and our families will keep suffering till the extra person dies?" He knotted his head.

"So, why Mei and Kouichi?"

"Mei's last name in Misaki, and Koichi transferred before you but you have an acceptation." I tilted my head.

"And what is this acceptation?"

"Mei knows who the extra student is. She would have told the class you were, but you're not."

"Could it be a teacher?" I asked. He scratched his head.

"It's possible, but I doubt it." He stood up. "If it's anybody, it's most likely not Mei or Kouichi." I stood up and started walking. When we got to my street, he waved goodbye and left. I ran into my house, into my room and locked the door. I jumped onto my bed and hugged my pillow. _I can die, I can die on the trip tomorrow. But about Naoya… _I felt myself blush. _We kissed, it was only my first day and I already kissed a hot boy._ I felt like I needed him.

* * *

"Hey, mom, dad." I called to my parents.

"Hey, Naoya, how's the new girl?" My brother asked.

"Eh, she's ok, nothing special."

"What does she look like?"

"Hmmm, long black hair, tall, gymnast."

"Oh." And he left. I turned on my iPod and played Eminem. "But she's beautiful." I whispered to myself. _I can't believe I kissed_, _I'm such an idoit._ _ I wonder what she's thinking right now._ My phone suddenly buzzed. I took it out of my pocket and read it.

**From: Liz**

**Subject: Question **

I opened it.

**Hey, one q, do we where r uniform tmrw?**

I wrote back. **Nope, we can where whatever we want. Hey do u want to be roommates cause Yuuya and Kazami (u probably don't know him) r gonna be roommates n u can't have ur own room, so…** I hit send. Minutes later I got a text, which was a paragraph. :0

**Yeah! And can we be on the plane together too? I mean u don't have to, I would totally understand. What should I where, a blue tank top or white blouse? Black or blue jean shorts? Oh, and u can come to my house on Saturday, I'm gonna be practicing then. I told my mom I made some friends and she totally freaked. "OMG, is it a girl or boy? Is she/he nice? What do they look like? If it's a boy, is he cute?!" Oh, and my mom said after practice you should eat dinner at my place cause it's gonna be late. My brother said he would like to meet you too. :D **_Wow she writes a lot. _

**Sure we can be on the plane together. Hmmm I think white blouse with blue shorts. Saturday I'm free :) I would also like to meet ur bro. And what did you say for the last q ur mom asked? :*3**

**Well, I said ur cute *crosses arms over chest*, and thanks for the outfit, it matches perfectly! Well see u tmrw!**

**Bye. **I put my phone away, _she said I was cute, what does that mean?_ I felt like I needed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naoya**

**So now there on a trip, hmmm this is a very odd dream…**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Another**

I sat at my desk playing on my phone when Naoya came in. Luckily everybody else came without there uniform and with a duffle.

"Hey." He said leaning on his knees, staring at me. I put my phone away.

"Hi."

"Sorry about yesterday." I looked at him.

"What?"

"That I kissed you." He whispered.

"Oh that, no I don't mind at all. I kinda liked it actually." I smiled at him. He pulled his chair to my desk when an old man came in.

"Oh, that's our real teacher, Mrs. Mikami is a sub." The teacher also had a duffle, but Iooked really heavy.

"Class I have s surprise." He said in a deep voice. He opened the bag and pulled out a butcher knife. _What is he planning to do?_ He put it up to his neck. "I'm so sorry." Then pushed it through. I was frozen. Blood spit all over the room and students. The air around me and Naoya become still as Naoya put his hand on mine. Silence filled at room. A girl with short orange hair started screaming. Everybody ran out of the room. When we were in the hallway, I clenched Naoya's shirt.

"What the heck is going on? Why did he just kill himself?" Naoya put his hand on my shoulder when an old man with long white hair saw the blood.

"Kids, get your bags and get out of the school." He walked into the room. "Don't you have a field trip?"

"Yes we do." Said the girl with the pigtails.

"Alright Izumi, take everybody outside, I'll call Mrs. Mikami." We quickly grabbed our bags, trying not to step in the pools of blood and ran out of the school. Mrs. Mikami was waiting for us.

"What happened?" Mrs. Mikami asked Izumi.

"Sensei just killed himself." Mrs. Mikami put her hand to her mouth.

"Well, everybody get on the bus." She put on a sad smile. Me and Naoya slid into a seat. The girl across from us with the short orange hair looked like she was going to throw up. I took a deep breath, trying not to cry. The bus started with a jerk, making me bounce forward.

"Why did he do that?"

"I'm not sure." It was about 25 minutes before we got to the airport.

We got onto the plain.

"I call window." I said before Naoya could call it.

"Awww, I wanted window." He smiled. I put my bag on top and climbed onto the window seat. When we got into the air I opened the window. A few Ducks flew by. I tapped Naoya to look, he smiled.

"Passenger's, please put on your seatbelt. Take off with proceed in 2 minutes." Said the pilot. I put my seatbelt in and the TV's turned on.

"How long is the ride gonna be?" I asked.

"I think it was 12 hours."

"What? So you're saying we have to sit on these dirty seats, while watching TV for 12 hours!"

He looked at me. "Yep." I groaned and put my head on the headboard.

About 4 hours later I couldn't stand the boredom.

"Wanna play something?"

"What game?" He said slowly.

"Umm, you know what, never mind." I heard groans from behind us. "Looks like we're not the only ones." I put my head on Naoya's shoulder. "Hope you don't mind I'm gonna take a nap."

"Not at all." He said, blushing. My hand intertwined with his. I fell asleep almost right after he said that.

I blushed even more when she put her hand in mine. S_he kissed me, said I was cute. And she's holding my hand. I wonder if all this mean's she likes me._

I stared at the TV screen. South Park was on, I had no idea what it was about but it looked completely stupid. I looked at my watch, only 7 more hours. I leaned against Liz, hoping she wouldn't wake up. Her head rested on my neck, while my cheek rested on her head. And I drifted on to sleep.

I awoke to a loud thud on the window. I was gonna see what it was but Naoya was resting on me. I blinked sleepily. I looked at my phone, 2 more hours of this.

Naoya had gotten up and watched me open the window. I covered my mouth with my hand so I wouldn't scream.

"Uh." Naoya gasped as he put his hand on the window to close it.

When we got to our hotel room, I collapsed on the bed nearest to the door. "Finally." It was 10:30 p.m. We had stopped at a Mc. Donald's beforehand. Naoya jumped onto the other bed.

"Wanna go somewhere?" He asked.

"Sure, where do you wanna go?"

"The beach. We passed one on the way here."

I took a sigh of relief. "Then let's go." We got up and walked out of the room. We got out of the building before anyone could stop us. We started walking when we spotted a few drunken girls walking in the middle in the road.

"That's not good." Naoya whispered.

"Hey Elen want to go get beer bottles?" A girl said, wobbling from side to side.

"Sure Gabby, let's go get some-"The other girl walked into a beach house.

"Hey, that looks like-"The girl ran right into the house too.

"Should we help them?" I asked.

"Nah, leave 'em, they'll wake up soon." I blinked at the girls lying on the ground.

"Ohhh."

We continued to walk to the beach. I took off my shoes and buried my feet in the sand. A strong gust of wind blew past us. I pulled my hair behind my ear. I skipped to the edge of the water.

"It's so pretty!" I said, staring into the deep blue ocean. Suddenly my phone started to ring. It was my dad.

"Hi, dad?"

"Hi honey."

"Um, what's up?"

"Well, I have bad news to tell you." I took deep breath.

"What is it?"

"Well, your mom has stage 4 colon cancer. And I have to go off to war next week." I felt like someone just punched me in the heart. I dropped to my knees.

"Liz, what's wrong?" Naoya ran up to me. My cell slipped out of my hand.

"My parents…" I whispered.

"Are they…?" I shook my head.

"No, my dad… he, has to go to war. My mom, ha stage 4 colon cancer." That was my breaking point. I burst into tears. The phone made static sounds. My dad hung up.

"I'm so sorry." Without thinking, I hugged his muscular arms. He looked puzzled for a moment, and then returned the hug. His body was warm; he slowly rocked me in his arms. I sobbed in his shoulder and wished I had a tissue to blow my nose. I wondered how it was possible to feel so bad about so many things at once.

"Shhh," Naoya whispered. "Shhh." I swayed back and forth in his arms. It felt like my whole world had fallen apart. Like the world was shifting-maybe the whole world was shifting- with me and Naoya hovering right at the edge. It was all around us, in the ether, and it affected the way I saw myself, and Naoya, too. I began to cry harder. He pulled me in closer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naoya**

**Who can't resist a dripping wet guy?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Another**

There was a knock on the door. Naoya scurried over and opened the door.

"Hey, we're leaving. Hurry up." The boy crossed his arms over his chest. Naoya blinked.

"Alright then. Hey Liz, we're leaving!" He called over to me. I grabbed my bag and ran to the door. I gasped. I couldn't describe it. The boy's hair dripped over his shoulders, leaving huge wet marks. He put his hand in his hair. Beautiful.

"Name's Manabu." He shook my hand. I slightly blushed. "What?" He asked me, and returned the blush. I imagined him in the shower and couldn't get it out of my head.

"Um, nothing, nothing." I said pushing past them before they could see my blush. I walked down the long, brightly lit hallway. I heard the tapping of their shoes on the marble floor behind me.

"We'll meet you in the lobby. Gotta do something first. " Manabu called, pointing behind him.

"Ok." I called back. I took a sigh of relief and slowly walked up the stairs when I heard a whoosh, like wings unfurling, then a short scream. My heart thumped loudly. _Should I even see what it is? What if someone else got killed? _I bit my lip and continued walking.When I got to the top, blood splattered onto my face. I stared in horror at a girl who was laying facedown at the landing. An umbrella was stuck in her throat. She made a sound like she was trying to breathe but couldn't. Her hand switched, and then stayed frozen. I started trembling. Someone stood at the top of the stairs with his hand in his collar, trying to breathe. A guy stood next to him, he had short blue hair with glasses.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!" The boy screamed. The guy ignored him. The boy grabbed his collar. "TELL ME!" The guy's eye's fell on him.

"I didn't do anything to her." He said. He stared down at the shorter boy. He lost it. He slammed him to the ground and punched him. The taller guy stood up and grabbed the shorter guy by his shirt and slammed him down the stairs. My eyes widened. I caught the boy before he could slam his head on the floor. His head lay in my chest. He looked up at me with surprise and sympathy.

"Stop it!" I said louder than I had wanted it to come out. "You don't gain anything with violence." The boy just stared laughing.

"And who do you think you are?" He smirked, then burst out in a long belly laugh again and walked away. I sat there in disbelief. The boy got off me.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "Um…" I whipped the blood off my face with my arm.

"Oh, the names Kazami." He shook my hand. I shook it back.

"What happened?"Naoya and Manabu came running up the stairs. The color drained from Manabu's face.

"No, Yukari." Manabu whispered.

"What was that?" Izumi and a few girls came down the stairs from up top. As soon as she saw Yukari, anger flashed in her eyes. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" She screamed into the air. We all stayed silent. She ran down the stairs and slapped me across the face.

"What the heck?" I yelled at her. Her eyes looked so evil I couldn't move.

"Why'd you kill her?" Izumi asked, trying to hold back her anger.

"I didn't killer her." I replied, holding my cheek.

"DON'T LIE! I KNOW YOU DID IT!" She screamed.

"I DIDN'T KILL HER! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!" I screamed back.

"Izumi, she didn't do it. Just stop it." A girl with light orange hair down to her shoulder said.

"Oh why don't you just shut up Yumi!" Izumi cried. She turned to me. "You'll be sorry." And she ran away crying.

"Sorry about that, they were good friends." Yumi said. "Hi, I'm Yumi."

"Hi."

"Wait, what happened?" Manabu asked Kazami. He put his hand under his bangs to cover his eyes.

"I don't know man. One minute Yukari's walking down the stairs, the next she's dead." Kazami whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naoya**

**What happens when they get back?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Another**

Yumi had invited me to sit with her on the bus with her friend named Matsuko. Everything was going well until an attractive man with short blond hair and blue eyes was walking to the school. The girls practically trampled me to get a better look at the man. I slapped my face, _what is he doing here? I'm gonna kill him! _

"You know that hot guy over their?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, he's my gymnastics teacher." I walked out of the bus and tried to avoid eye contact. _Please, I don't want him to embarrass me this time! _He looked over to me.

"Omg Liz! How are you?!" He called over to me.

"Oh no…" I whispered. He ran over to me. If this was an anime, there would be sparkles around him and he would be running in slow motion. I put my hands on my hips. "What do you want Aido?" I asked him.

"That's no way to greet me after all we've been through together." He was acting like I was his boyfriend or something.

"Ugh fine." I hugged him like he was full of cooties. "Now what do you want?" He grabbed my wrist.

"We have training to do!" He hollered and dragged me away.

"Hey wait, you can't just take me out of school like this!"

"If I talked to the principal then I can." The girls were giving me nasty looks. Yumi and Matsuko waved goodbye and I let Aido drag me away.

"So have you practiced in the past year?" He asked me.

"No." I replied.

"How could you?"

"Has it ever crossed your mine that I've been busy?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Your right… but still!"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"To train of course!" My face dropped.

My eyes perked up, "Train for what?"

"The Olympics of course!" I looked at him like he was restarted.

"Look outside! It's sweltering!" We turned to the window. It was pouring rain. "Well, I'm still not training!" He pointed to mat and a low block and a big one.

"Just do that so I see how much training you have to do."

"You owe me." I kicked off my shoes and stepped in the powder. I relaxed my mussels and took a deep breath. I ran and did a cartwheel, bounced off my feet, did a backflip and landed on my hands, then did three flips in the air and landed on my feet.

"How about it?" Aido wrote something down.

"I think you're good for today." He said. I grabbed my shoes and slipped them on. Aido pulled a umbrella out of his backpack and opened it, we walked out together. "So, how's school so far?" I looked at him.

"It's good."

"Any boys you like?" He asked. I thought about Naoya.

"Not really…" My voice trailed off.

"Then why are you blushing?" I put my hands on me cheeks. They were hot, I was blushing. My mind went blank at that moment.

"Oh, umm." Aido has been my friend since I was 7. He knew a lot about me, and can tell when I liked a guy.

"Come on, tell me who he is." He said like a begging puppy. I took a deep breath.

"His name's Naoya Teshigawara." I said quietly and slowly. Aido scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, well I have to only assume he's good looking." The rain made sounds like hail on the umbrella top.

"You have girlfriend yet?" I asked him.

"Well I am 21, course I have one, Shemi Okumaru. Met her at a coffee shop." He paused. "Don't you think you're too young to have a boyfriend?" I looked at him.

"I'm 17 Aido, when did you have your first girlfriend?"

"14." I rolled my eyes. We stayed silent till we reached the library.

"See you later." I waved to him. He waved goodbye and continued to walk in the pouring rain. I enter through the heavy wooden doors. I said hello to the old Librarian at the front desk and walked over to the history section. And sure enough there was a book on the schools in Tokyo. I took the book off the shelf and started flipped to the table of contents. The finger traced the school names until I found Yomiyama.

**Part IV: Yomiyama High school ….. Page 80**

I turned the pages till I reached page 80. I wanted to know more about this "Curse" class 3 was under. I appreciate Naoya explaining it to me, but it made no sense. I stared reading.

Time passed. It was now 7:50 P.M. I was almost finished when the Librarian said. "We are closing in 10 minutes. If you are going to check out a book, please do it now or wait till tomorrow." I folded the top of the page and closed it. I got up from the table I was sitting on and went to the front desk.

"Can I check this out?" I asked the lady.

"Why sure thing, honey!" She said as the put it under the scanner. "Here you go." She handed the book to me.

"Thank you." I said as I took it and stared to walk.

I went outside and it was raining even harder. I pulled my jacket over my head and started walking. I suddenly stopped walking and looked up at the grey sky. I found tears gliding down my face. They wouldn't stop. My heart hurt. I put my hands to my chest and held my jacket.

_Someone else had died._

Kouichi, Mei, Yumi, Yuuya and Kazami sat to my right. Manabu, Matsuko, San,Izumi and Shigeki sat to my left. We were all in Mei's living room.

Kouichi suddenly sat up. He was crying. Izumi put her hand to her mouth.

"Kouichi-kun, what happened?" San asked worriedly. She touched his hand. Manabu, Matsuko, Yuuya, Shigeki and Yumi were crying now. Me, San, Kazami and Mei were the only one's not.

"Naoya-kun, you don't feel it? Izumi asked.

"Feel what…" my voice trailed off as something in my heart told me something. "Ikuo and Sachiko are…" Izumi just knotted. We were all tearing up now.

_Damn it_


	6. Chapter 6

**Naoya**

**School continues to be boring, and does Naoya like Liz?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Another **

School continued to be boring for the next couple of months.

**Period 1: Science**

**Period 2: Social studies**

**Period 3: Lunch**

**Period 4: Math**

**Period 5: Language arts**

**Period 6: Gym**

That's how school went. I had finished the book, nothing about the Calamity was in it, so that was a waste of time.

My relationship with Naoya continued to grow. Not like the "Girlfriend n boyfriend" thing, but just friends. We could tell each other thing, secrets. Hung out more often together. And I realized that during the time we hung out together, my crush began to turn to love. It wasn't that "kindergarten I like you" kind of thing. It was love. I would take a bullet for him. I wanted to know if he felt the same way. But he probably didn't. He didn't deserve a girl like me.

Manabu also began to talk to me more. He asked me a few times to the movies with some other friend that didn't go to Yomiyama, but I declined, saying I was busy. Which was the truth, kinda?

My dad went off to war, writing letters every few days. My mom was fine until a month ago, when she had to stay in the hospital because the cancer was spreading fast. Me and my brother would visit. Speaking of my brother, little by little I wouldn't see him that much. He would stay out late doing god knows what. His friends were covered in tattoos, and smoked. They started to come over and try to flirt with me. My brother did nothing when they tried to touch me. When that happened I ignored them and went over to Yumi's. He was turning into something I didn't want to get involved with, so I stayed away from him as much as possible.

I sat in my desk, with my head lying in my hands. I wasn't paying attention to what Ms. Mikami was saying. And I really didn't care. The Calamity was on my mind, I could die tonight, tomorrow, right now, when ever.

20 minutes later I was on the school roof, staring out into the horizon. I closed my eyes and pictured me, Naoya, Yuuya, Yumi, and, Matsuko lying under Cherry Blossoms looking at the clouds. Yumi only pointed to the ones that looked like flowers. Yuuya pointed to food, Matsuko was clothes. Me and Naoya were animals. I kept my eyes closed when the roof door opened. Someone walked up to me and stood next to me, then opened them. Matsuko smiled at me.

I smiled at her and she flung her arms over the edge of the building. We were quite for a few seconds till she broke the silence. "You like him, don't you?" She asked like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Yeah…" My voice trailed off. "But, I'll never get him. I'm not good enough." She gasped.

"Of course you're good enough for him! Your pretty, smart, athletic, nice." She stopped.

"Yeah, but…" I froze when the door opened again.

"Hey!" Liz turned around and looked at me. Matsuko stood next to her. She elbowed Liz in the stomach, smiled, and left the roof. We stood there in awkward silence. I scratched the back of my head. "So um, what's up?" She arched her head back a little so she could look at me.

"Nothing much." I felt my pulse race as I walked closer to her.

"You seemed a little, uncomfortable yesterday. Is everything ok?"

A cold wind blew against us, sending a chill down my spine. My eyes trailed her beautiful body. Her hair was black as midnight. Lips like roses. Eyes like ice. Skin so pure, like snow.

"Sure." She broke my daydreaming.

"Doesn't sound like it."

"Why," Her eyes became glossy. Then it started to drizzle. We stood there in silence, looking out into the horizon. The sun was setting; school was over for the week.

"She just walked away. Why didn't she tell me? And where do I go to night? This isn't happening to me. This can't be happening to me. She didn't say a word, just walked away." I silently sang.

"You were the first to say, that we were not ok. You were the first to lie, when we were not alright. This was my first love; she was the first to go. And when she left me for you, I was the last to know." She whispered along with me. "Why didn't she tell me, where to go tonight? She didn't say a word, but she just walked away. You were the first to say that we were not ok; you were the first to lie, when we were not alright. This was first love, she was the first to go, and when she left me for you. I was the first to know."

"I'll be the first to say, that know I'm ok. And for the first time, I've opened up my eyes. This was my worst love. You'll be the first to go. And when she leaves you for dead, you'll be the last to know. I'll be the first to say, that know I'm ok. And for the first time, I've opened up my eyes. This was my worst love. You'll be the first to go, when she leaves you for dead you'll be the last to know."


	7. Chapter 7

**Naoya**

**Liz breaks Manabu's heart. And what did she just say to Naoya? Did I hear it right?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Another**

* * *

The worlds face drained its beautiful blue color to solemn gray. Its snow spine shivered down to the core. The pupils got smaller and smaller as her old lover walked towards her. Silent, silent, silent the man crept towards her. His feet whispered onto the cold dirt, wanting to let go, but couldn't. His eyes focused on her rose red lips, which parted in fear.

"Why, you should be dead." She gasped.

"No, you just forgot about me, Eliza!" He screamed at her. Her blood started to boil with anger.

"I JUST HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!" She screamed back at him. A heavy, cold wind made her eyes water. The old lover took a step back.

"Eliza…"

"DON'T SAY MY NAME!" She burst into tears. "Just leave me alone." She turned her head away from the charming black haired man standing in front of her. She picked up her arms and put them on his chest, pushing him away. "Just go away. I don't want to see you ever again."

* * *

I felt tears prick in the corners of my eyes. _Awww, that was so sad! _I put the book back in my bag to bring back to the library later. I walked out of the yellow sunset classroom to find Manabu walking in a circle, clearly thinking about something important. He stopped when he saw me.

"Hey." I waved to him. Manabu scratched the back of his head.

"Um, hi." He said.

"Er, you seemed on the edge. Are you ok?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm cool." Manabu said in a low voice. I raised my eyebrows.

"Ok then, see you later." I walked past him when he grabbed my hand. I turned around and saw Manabu's determined face. He took a deep breath.

"Will you go on a date with me?" My eyes widened with surprise. My bag slide off my shoulder and a loud _thump_ on the ground. My mind went blank.

"…what?"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"Uh, I…" I sheepishly laughed. His expression saddened.

"It's alright. You don't have to say it. You love Naoya, don't you?"

"I…"

"OH MANABU! GLAD I FOUND YOU! COULD YOU HELP ME MOVE SOME BOXES?!" A teacher yelled from down the hall. Manabu's hand slowly exited mine.

"Manabu, I'm- "

"See you later." And he walked away, leaving me all alone in the dark, depressed hallway.

Rain poured from the outside. And again, I didn't have my umbrella. I took off my shoes and held them on the tip of my fingers. Tears flooded my face. I walked down the school stairs, beginning to hic-up. When I was outside the school gates, I slammed my shoes onto the muddy street and screamed. I cried to the dark sky.

* * *

People passed by in wonder. I felt a tap on my shoulder, which made me jump. Naoya smiled at me, his light blond hair falling over his eyes.

"Hey." He whispered. His voice made me cry even harder. He knelt down on his knees to put his hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong?" He whispered even lower.

"I… I broke Manabu." I said through tears and hic-ups. "I broke his heart." Nayoa just stared at me with concern.

"What did he say?" He slowly asked.

"He," I hic-upped, "He asked me…out and I…" I cried even harder.

"Oh." I laughed to the ground. He tried to look at my face.

"What's so funny?"

"You're… so clueless." He just stared at me for minutes, trying to figure out what I meant. They passed by so…slowly.

"I love you you idiot." He put his hand under my chin. I looked at him. His eyes were glossy. His goldish eyes turned to brown. He moved in closer, his lips trailing my cheek, down to my mouth. I wrapped my hands around his neck. I pushed my lips to his. Pressing my body closer to his


	8. Chapter 8

**Naoya**

**Liz stays for the night at Naoya's. And who is the next victim of the curse?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Another**

* * *

Naoya slowly opened the door to his house.

"Just take you shoes off, I take your bag." He gently took it from me.

"Oh, um thanks." I said. He walked down to his room when a lady called,

"Naoya, is that you?"

"Yeah mom." Naoya replied. I took off my shoes and took a few steps into the warm house. I eyed the area of the house. It was nice I guess, tan couches, red carpet, brown cabinets, what you would usually see in a normal house. He led me to the kitchen where his mom was reading… 50 shades of gray. "Hi." He said. His mom turned around and noticed me.

"Well who's this?" His mom asked him. Naoya looked at me.

"Oh, this is my girlfriend, Liz."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled at his mom

"Nice to meet you to." She turned back to Naoya, "You got a beauty." Naoya scratched his head.

"Yeah, um Liz is gonna stay for the night."

"Alright, just don't be too loud, you'll wake the neighbors." His mom teased. He noticed what his mom was reading.

"Why are you reading that?" He asked.

"Because it's entertaining," She looked at me, "You would read this, wouldn't you?" I blinked.

"I guess." She waved for me to come over and see. I walked over to see_. _

"_Ah…" I gasped. He positioned his other hand at the entrance of my crotch and I, knew the signal, and wrapped my leg around his lower back and on top of his shoulder, giving him the most access. He pulled his finger out and pushed in once more. Thrusting _in_ and out of me._

I laughed. She whispered in my ear, "Watch this." She got up and got grape juice out of the fridge.

"You want?" She asked Naoya. He shrugged.

"Sure." She poured two glasses, one for Naoya and one her herself. She handed him one and he gulped it down. Slamming it on the table I realized what it was.

"You gave him WINE?!" She smiled.

"Course, what you though I would really give him grape juice?" I nodded.

"Hey Liz," Naoya said drunk, "I'm gonna rock your world." His mom started laughing hysterically. He started to kiss my neck. He pushed his part to mine.

"Naoya, stop it." I screamed whispered in his ear.

"Make sure you don't get pregnant." She said, winking. She left the living room. . He pushed me against the couch. "Naoya! Please." I whispered. He stayed still. "Naoya?" I looked at him. He was sleeping…on me. I moved, making him fall on the couch when someone started coughing like they had bronchitis.

**20 Minutes Later**

I tiptoed to where the coughing was coming from; a guy, about 19, was on his knees, with a younger guy, around 13, in his arms. The younger one had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. The older one had dark brown hair and greyish eyes. Blood covered both guys' shirts. The boy was still breathing, but barley. The older boy spun his head around to look at me. Tears cleaned his blood covered face.

"The death of September." He mouthed. I stumbled.

_-He can't know about the curse…_

* * *

_Ugh, i know. This chapter is horrible. I really didn't get any ideas for this chapter so i just wrote whatever i could. Sorry!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Naoya**

**He's someone special. She's not real. They are the Sicarius. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Another**

* * *

At the hospital 

Naoya paced back and forth though the visiting center of the local hospital. His mother sat next to me. She examined her hands like she's never seen hands before. The older brother sat next to her. His head was in his hands. I played with the hem of my ugly brown skirt.

"Liz, honey, maybe you should go home," There mom whispered to me. She put her bang behind her ear.

I looked at Naoya, "No, it's alright," I smiled weakly.

"What about your parents?" I looked away.

"They are not with me anymore." I took a shy, fragile breath. Naoya finally sat down next to me after all of this pacing. His hand searched for mine, I held his and he held mine. "He'll be fine, don't worry about it," I looked at him.

"I hope your right." He whispered back, his head resting on my shoulder.

1 hour later

11:00 P.M.

A doctor entered at visitor center through the doors, "He's alright." He said, taking deep breaths.

"Oh, thank god." His mother took a sigh of relief. She stood up, "Um, can I see him?"

"Of course." Naoya and his brother started walking. Naoya turned to me.

"Oh, I think I'll stay here." I said flatly. They left me in a lifeless, dull lilted room. I pulled out my cell and dialed Manabu. Whispers came through the phone. I smiled at each thing he said. I glanced at the clock; I ticked, faster than usual. It was now almost midnight. Soon.

"Good, make sure you get her before she leaves. I'll be waiting outside."

"Alright." Manabu shuffled.

"He's dead." I smiled.

"Next is Izumi." Naoya and his brother came back.

"Got to go, bye mom." I flipped my phone closed.

"Who were you talking to?" Naoya asked.

"My mom, she's feeling better." I looked at the older brother. He put his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. "Is your brother ok?"

"Yeah, he's fine." I put my phone in my bag and got up.

"Where you going?" Naoya asked.

"I have to ask your mom something." Without looking back I headed to the restroom where she was supposed to be. I very softly opened the door to find her fixing her hair.

"He's fine thank goodness." She breathed. I smiled to her. I entered a stall and pull out a 9m. I let my bag drop to the floor and put my phone in my bra. Reloading the gun I unlocked the door and put my arm around his mom's neck. The gun was pointed to her head.

"Say anything and your dead." I whispered into her ear. She dropped her plain bobby pin on the disgustingly wet floor. "What's your name?" She didn't say anything. My knee met her back. "I said, 'what's your name?'" I said more forcefully.

"N-nasiga."

"Well Nasiga, todays your luck day!" I walked backwards, pushing my back up against the door. "I want you to go tell yours sons to go home. You're gonna stay with Toshio for a bit more. And if you try to run away, god your gonna experience the most painful thing ever." I let her go and pushed her out the door.

* * *

If you don't know what **Sicarius** is, it's Latin for Assassin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Naoya**

**Stab me in the back**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Another**

I pushed Nasiga into the back of Manabu's Jaguar. Walking around the car to get to the passenger seat, I felt myself pulse. I opened the door, sat down, and slammed it shut. Manabu pulled a cigarette out of his mouth, the tip burning. He put his arm around my back and pulled my mouth to his. I softly kissed him back.

"Manabu, did Aido say anything?" I put my feet up on the headboard. He handed me his phone.

"I don't know what the freak that means but we have to kill him." He raised his hands up. I smiled.

"Alright. We'll do it later when he's sleeping. Maybe burn his body after!"

"If you dare touch them…" Nasiga yelled from the back seat.

"Sorry honey, but whatever you say won't change the future." Manabu turned to face her, his muscular chest heaving in and out. We both stared at him. He turned back to me when my skirt fell a little, making my G-string show. He eyed me, and his large manhood shot up.

"Manabu!" I clap and he looks back up at me. "Drive."

I step out of the car, and into a deep puddle. "Crap!" Shaking the water off, I close the car door.

"Karma." Nasiga says, still inside the car.

"You better watch yourself." I walk to the truck. Manabu hands me a sniper, and I ease down the 10 pound gun.

"What are you doing with that?" Nasiga asks, slowly stepping out of the car.

"What do you think we're going to do with?" Manabu says sarcastically. He pulls another one out of the truck. Nasiga watches as we put the guns at the edge of the roof we're on. I reload mine and look through the glass. Pitch perfect.

"What time is she coming?" I ask Manabu, who pulls out another Cigarette.

"At 11:00. In 5 minutes." He glances at his watch, and then looks at me. "How 'bout it."

"Manabu!" I scold him.

"What? Ok, we had it…" I tilt my head at him, because I'm right. "Ugh, fine." He moans. He looks down at his watch. "Two minutes." Behind us, Nagisa is tapping her foot.

"Will you stop that," I say with attitude.

"Who are you going to kill?" She completely ignores my comment.

"Someone that doesn't concern you. 15 Seconds." I get down on my stomach and put my eye to the glass. Putting my finger on the trigger, I look for the target.

"Manabu, do you see him?" I whisper.

"No." Panic fills his voice, and my brain clicks.

"Behind you!" He's already on it. In a second flat, the target is on the ground, pinned by Manabu.

"So you like sneak attacks, am I right?" Manabu pulls out his pistol from his pants, and puts it to the man's forehead. He doesn't reply. "Alright then, adios amigo!" Manabu pulls the trigger, blood splattered onto his chest, and mine. Nasiga backs away and stares at the men in horror.

"Nice job!" I give Manabu a high-five.

"How can you act like that?" Nasiga asks. I let my hair down,

"We were born like this, a sin that we can't get rid of." Manabu puts the burning cigarette on the body, lighting it on fire. I stare at the body, the fire making a picture of the sin on my face. A sin that I will never be able to get rid of…


	11. Chapter 11

**Naoya **

**Sex means to cry**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Another**

"Remember if you tell anyone, we will kill you." I glared at Nasiga. "We're always watching you." Nasiga walked away and didn't look back. I got back into the car and Manabu sped off. "Do we have any bleach at home?" I asked, staring at my bloody shirt.

"Yeah, I think we do." I turned on the radio and flipped through the stations. I sighed and shut it off. Throwing my head back I looked out the window. Darkness.

"Do you like being an assassin?" I whispered. He pulled into the driveway of our small apartment, and turned the car off in silence.

"Sometimes I do, and sometimes I feel crying for all the sins I've made. All the lives I've ended." He stretched, "but I'll gladly go to Hell if it means that I can stop killing." I struggled to keep myself from crying.

"Then let's get our minds off it." We got out of the car and quickly opened the door to the apartment. Shutting the door, I heard Manabu searching for a condom. I pulled my shirt off and threw in onto the floor. I tossed my phone onto the kitchen table and Manabu came out from his room. He waved the condom around. I took off my skirt and guided him to the couch. He pushed me down and began to kiss me. I roughly kissed his back, telling his tough in. His soft, bare feet touched mine. I pulled off his shirt, my hands roaming his beautiful chest. We pulled back, gasping for air. He stood up and pulled his pants down. He fumbled with his boxers; I kneeled and pulled them off, revealing his amazing large cock. I knelt there for a moment, not knowing what to do.

"I'll be right back." He walks away into the kitchen. When he came back, he's held a very large glass of boiling water.

"What are we going to do with that?" I ask, staring at his cock.

"You'll see." He sets it on a vanity and pulls down my thong. I begin to start getting wet. "Open your legs as wide as you can." I stretch my legs out. He puts a pillow under my hips to make my pussy higher so he can fuck me better. He puts the condom on and positions his cock at my entrance. "Pull your lips far apart." I reach down to my pussy, and open it wide. "Wider." I pull them farther apart. He stares at me, "like this." I move my hands away from my dripping wet pussy and he takes over, his soft fingers stretching me wide. I gasp. "Hold them." I slowly place my fingers on the inside of my lips. He takes the cup from the vanity, "Ready for this?" I nod, and he pours the steaming liquid down me.

"Manabu!" I scream. He suddenly slams his full length into me. The steaming liquid stays in me. He pumps in and out of me hard. My breathing becomes fast. He pulled out, only to slam back into me harder. "Manabu!" I moan, closing my eyes to the sensation. He sped up his thrusts, bringing me closer and closer to the edge. He thruster in an out of me even faster, sending me into oblivion. Manabu moaned as he worked his way to my core. His hips grinded into mine as he pushed in further. "Mmm..." Once he was fully inside, he let himself rest in there for a bit. He falls next to me, breathing hard.

"Manabu..." I breathed as I squirmed under him

"Liz, your pussy is amazing." He kisses my neck. I can feel myself clenching onto him. My legs are still parted widely, I start to shake. The feeling of him inside is incredible.

"You feel so good when you're inside me." I moan, "I love it so much." I felt myself burning up now. The hot water started to feel hotter. "What did you use the hot water for?" He looks at my tits through my bra.

"I read it online, it's supposed to make sex even better."

"Well, it's working." He smiles,

"Then we'll use even hotter water from now on." We stare at our sexes. Suddenly I feel him cum in me, and then I cum. "Sorry." My legs start shaking even more now. The cum and water mixture is growing inside me, the feeling in incredible. He kisses me and we start to make out. His cock is still in me and my walls are closing in. I start to shiver.

"Don't you think we should take it out now?"

"Right." He pulls his long cock out, and my trembling legs fall. The mixture of hot water and cum pours out of me. I lay there gasping for air, while Manabu smiles at me. "Wanna keep going, or continue this later?"

"Keep going." I grin. He gets on top of me again and pushes my bra up so he can get full aces to my tits. He lets his hand deepen our actions. Massaging the softness harder and let the pressure increase. My nipples that were once smooth and soft became erected and hardened at his touch. Eyes wide at the amazing sight before him, he starts to lightly lick them.

Both of his hand around my right breast, he positioned them in front of him. Hold them in place; he took my hard nipple in his wet warm mouth. He began to massage the breast in his hand once again. Pushing it further into his mouth as he sucked and tasted me. He pointed his tongue at the center of my hard nipple and then hurriedly lapped at the all the skin he was able to gain access to inside his mouth. Opened his mouth wider, he sucked my nipples intensely. I moaned loudly, and he starts to bite me. I push his head away.

"Let me please you." I push him to the ground and push his cock into my mouth. His breathing immediately starts to speed up. Lapping the tip of it like a thirsty dog, I push it farther into my mouth. He moaned, moving under me.

"I love you, Liz." I didn't reply.

* * *

Sorry if you guys don't like lemon, I was out of ideas on this chapter so... yeah this was the first thing that came to mind. Please comment and follow or favorite this story! It's you guys who keep me motivated to write more chapters!


End file.
